Especial
by xSilverDeath
Summary: Iroh bufó. ¿Por qué la visita de esas personas era tan importante? Sólo por que fuera la familia del Avatar no los hacía especiales. O eso pensaba hasta conocer a la joven chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos perla. Unos ojos perla que lo enamoraron completamente. Aunque claro, nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil. Y más porque dicha chica tenía una bipolaridad extrema.


**Título**: Especial.

**Autor**: Elyan

**Summary**: Iroh bufó. ¿Por qué la visita de esas personas era tan importante? Sólo por que fuera la familia del Avatar no los hacía especiales. O eso pensaba hasta conocer a la joven chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos perla. Unos ojos perla que lo enamoraron completamente. Aunque claro, nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil. Y más porque dicha chica tenía una bipolaridad extrema. Cuatro inocentes años de amistad, cinco años de distancia y un extraño reencuentro bajo extrañas circunstancias. Tratar de cumplir una misión con las hormonas alteradas, bueno, ¡suerte, Iroh!

**Disclaimer**: Avatar pertenece a Nickelodeon, yo soy sólo una escritora que toma prestados sus personajes.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, posible lemon más adelante.

**Género**: Romance y aventura.

**Rango**: T

**Notas de Autor**: _Ciao!_ Este es mi primer fic —publicado—, es de_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_ (lógico XD). No tiene nada que ver con '_The legend of Korra'_, lo único en común es el nombre del hijo del medio de Zuko. Es un Zutara y Taang. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, nunca he sufrido el plagio, no quiero empezar ahora.

* * *

**Especial**

**B**y **E**lyan

* * *

**C**apítulo **1**

**D**espedida

* * *

Iroh suspiró y tiró de su traje, tratando de arreglarlo. Aún no entendía porque la visita de esas personas era tan importante.

— ¡Iroh! ¿Terminaste de arreglarte? —preguntó la voz de su madre, al tiempo en el que ella entraba a la habitación.

Katara sonrió enternecida al ver a su hijo.

—Sí, terminé, mamá… ¿Por qué la visita de ellos es tan importante? —inquirió el pequeño, confundido.

—Porque son nuestros mejores amigos, Iroh. —respondió la profunda voz de su padre desde la puerta. —Además, él es el Avatar y ella es la mejor maestra tierra y metal del mundo, ¿Acaso eso no es importante?

Zuko miró a su esposa y sonrió con ella, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña cabecita castaña entraba a toda velocidad a la habitación.

— ¡Mamá! Roku y Haku casi me queman el vestido. —se quejó la pequeña, escondiéndose en el regazo de su madre.

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamaron unas voces tras Zuko. Los gemelos, Haku y Roku sonreían maliciosamente desde la puerta.

Tras acabar la guerra, Zuko fue nombrado Señor del Fuego y unificó aún más las naciones al casarse con la famosa maestra agua Katara. Ambos se amaban intensamente y decidieron trabajar para poder ser felices.

Con los años, habían completado su felicidad con sus cuatro hermosos hijos. Haku y Roku, los gemelos que contaban trece años, un par de chicos mezcla de ambos padres, tenían el cabello negro y los ojos azules de su madre pero de tez más blanca. Eran muy unidos, nada ni nadie podía separar a los pequeños maestros fuego.

Iroh era el tercer hombrecito de la familia, de once años, era una copia exacta de su padre, Zuko, desde su cabello azabache hasta sus ojos ambarinos. Al igual que sus hermanos, él controlaba el fuego.

Y finalmente, la princesa de la casa, Hana, una preciosa chiquilla de nueve años, idéntica a Katara, de largo cabello castaño, tez morena y enormes ojos color zafiro. A diferencia de sus hermanos, ella era una pequeña ninfa de agua y había heredado de su madre la habilidad para curar.

—Además, es importante porque Aang y Toph tenían algo que decirnos. —añadió Zuko, mirando severamente a los gemelos. —Ustedes, dejen de molestar a su hermana, pequeños demonios.

Hana gimoteó un poco desde los brazos de su madre, como para enfatizar su sufrimiento.

— ¡Ah, Zuko! —exclamó de pronto la maestra agua. —Se me olvidó comentarte que Aang y Toph vienen con sus hijos. La menor tiene la edad de Hana, podrían hacerse amigas, ¿no, cielo?

La pequeña sonrió, iba a decir algo cuándo un criado anunció la llegada de la visita.

Rápidamente, toda la familia bajó a recibir a los visitantes, salieron a la entrada para encontrarse con el enorme bisonte volador de Aang, Appa.

— ¡Katara, Zuko! —saludó el Avatar sonriente desde el peludo animal. Se veía mucho más maduro, con una barba negra aunque aún calvo. Lejos quedaron esos tiempos de rasgos infantiles, para ser reemplazados por la firmeza de la madurez que hizo presencia en su rostro. A su lado, una sonriente Toph los saludaba con la mano. Ella también había crecido, ahora era más alta, su cabello era largo pero lo usaba en un moño. Sus rasgos eran más maduros, con más de mujer y menos de niña.

Ambos bajaron del animal, acompañados de tres niños.

— ¡Hola, chicos! Les presento a nuestros hijos. —comenzó Aang. —Él es Ren, tiene catorce años. —Aang puso su mano en el hombro de un niño idéntico a él, de cabello negro y amables ojos grises. El chico les sonrió e hizo una reverencia educadamente. —Él es Zenya, tiene once años. —Un chico de andares más esquivos y mirada más ruda hizo una leve reverencia. Era más parecido a Toph, pero con los ojos grises de Aang. —Y ella es Yuuki, la menor, tiene nueve años. —Una niña pequeña, levemente escondida tras su padre se adelantó. Era exactamente igual a Toph, su cabello era largo y negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color blanco perla, su pupila era blanca.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Princesita, Chispitas. —saludó 'cariñosamente' Toph, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Katara sonrió llena de alegría. ¡Hace una eternidad que no veía a su mejor amiga! Corrió a abrazarla sonriente, tal como hizo Aang con Zuko, luego de unos segundos de duda.

Los niños observaban la escena, levemente incómodos. Se contemplaban entre ellos como analizándose, satisfaciendo la curiosidad creada desde el aviso de sus respectivos padres sobre ese encuentro.

—Estos son nuestros hijos, los gemelos, Roku y Haku —presentó Zuko sonriendo. Los chicos sonrieron burlonamente e hicieron una reverencia sincronizada —, Iroh y Hana. —el orgullo era obvio en la voz del Señor del Fuego. Iroh, serio y formal como su padre, hizo una perfecta reverencia; Hana, en cambio, sonrió con cierta timidez y agitó su pequeña mano.

Aang le devolvió el saludó sonriendo.

—Esto… Katara, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó Toph, viendo que su esposo no pensaba ir al grano todavía.

—Claro, vamos, les mostraremos sus habitaciones. Síganos. —respondió amablemente Katara mientras los conducía al interior del palacio.

Mientras tanto, entre Yuuki y Hana, una pequeña conversación se desarrollaba.

— ¿Posees algún control, Yuuki? —preguntó curiosamente la morenita.

— ¡Sí! Yo soy una maestra aire y una maestra tierra. —respondió orgullosamente la pequeña. Iroh, que sin querer escuchó la respuesta, emitió un pequeño sonido burlón. Irascible como era, Yuuki se volteó a verlo retadoramente. — ¿Tienes algún problema?

El de ojos dorados la miró seria pero arrogantemente.

—Sí, nadie puede controlar más de un elemente. Eso que tú haces es mentir. —contestó el niño. Siendo mayor que ambas, se sentía inteligente y… un tanto superior.

— ¡Mentira! Yo si puedo. ¡Tú eres un mentiroso! —rebatió Yuuki, enfadada. Iroh frunció el ceño.

— ¡No soy un mentiroso! ¡Tú lo eres!

— ¡No tú!

— ¡No tú!

— ¡No tú!

— ¡Tú! Yo soy un príncipe, hijo del Señor del Fuego, ¡No miento! —el chico la miraba orgulloso, creyéndose ganador de la discusión. Hana lo observaba todo, preocupada.

— ¡Pues yo soy hija del Avatar! ¡Yo sí que no miento! —replicó aún más furiosa.

Una guerra de miradas se desarrollaba entre ambos.

Iroh había encendido inconscientemente sus puños, mientras que el cabello de Yuuki revoloteaba libremente alrededor de ella.

— Hey, hey, sin peleas, ¿De acuerdo? —intervino Ren nerviosamente. Hana se fijó en sus ojos grises y calmados y en su suave voz… un suspiro escapo de sus labios y un enorme sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

— ¡Tú cállate! —le gritaron ambos niños al unísono, se miraron furiosos y se fueron por lados diferentes.

— Vaya… —susurró Ren. Se volvió y se percató de la presencia de Hana. — Dios, que discusión, ¿no?

Más lo único que tuvo de respuesta fue un leve grito antes de que la niña echara a correr, roja como un tomate.

* * *

Estúpidos maestros aires y sus estúpidas mentiras. Él sabía que nadie aparte del Avatar podía manejar más de un elemento. ¡Era una mentirosa!

Esos eran los indignados pensamientos del chico, mientras caminaba por el palacio.

Aún sentía la furia correr por sus venas en forma del fuego ardiente de su interior.

¡Maldita enana!

Pasó frente a la oficina de su padre, pero escuchó voces que lo hicieron detenerse.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta y se pegó a ella, intentando escuchar.

—Iré al grano, princesita, hemos venido porque tenemos que pedirte un gran favor. —la voz de Toph, repentinamente seria, se escuchó.

—Saben que los ayudaré en lo que sea que esté a mi alcance. —respondió Katara. Iroh sabía que estaba mal, que no debía espiar conversaciones ajenas y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención:

—Es sobre Yuuki.

Iroh frunció el ceño automáticamente al oír ese nombre.

— ¿Está enferma?

—No, lo que pasa es que es… especial. —susurró Aang. —Ella… puede controlar nuestros dos elementos, aire y tierra.

Iroh sintió como su mandíbula caía irremediablemente. ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿C-cómo…?! —el chico se imaginaba el rostro de incredulidad de su padre.

— Eso. Es maestra aire y maestra tierra. Ambas.

—Vaya… eso… no me lo esperaba… —tartamudeó la voz de su madre. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Verás, además de eso, Yui demostró habilidades curativas.

— ¿Curativas…? ¡Pero si eso es propio de los maestros agua! —exclamó Zuko.

—Lo sabemos. Pero ella puede hacerlo con el aire-control. —explicó Toph.

— ¿Podemos… podemos verlo? —preguntó Katara. Iroh rogó con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta afirmativa, ¡La curiosidad lo estaba matando! —No es que no les creamos, es que algo tan extraordinario sería estupendo de ver.

— ¡Por supuesto! —al escuchar esa afirmación de la voz de Toph, Iroh no pudo hacer menos que sonreír y aguantarse un grito de júbilo. Al escuchar las sillas desplazarse, a toda velocidad corrió al patio, sin saber que la única que se había percatado de su presencia fue la maestra ciega.

A los pocos minutos, los adultos bajaron y salieron al patio.

— ¡Yui! ¡Ven! —llamó Aang cariñosamente a su hija, para que ella se lanzará al segundo a sus brazos. —Cariño, ¿podrías hacerles una demostración de aire y tierra control a tus tíos?

La chica asintió entusiasmada, se dirigió al centro del patio –no sin antes dedicarle una burlona mirada al chico de ojos ámbar– y comenzó.

Hasta entonces, nadie se había percatado que tanto ella como su madre estaban descalzas. Yuuki hizo levantarse seis rocas alrededor de ella, las hizo girar y luego amontonarse en un pilar al que ella subió en otra roca. Con un leve movimiento de pies, las volvió a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un profundo marrón chocolate y cuando empezó a ejercer aire-control, sus ojos volvieron a ser como dos orbes blancos.

Hizo el típico truco de la esfera de aire, movilizándose risueña entre todos, empujando 'accidentalmente' a Iroh.

Al terminar, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Zuko estaba impresionado. No sólo porque esa pequeña niña pudiera controlar dos elementos, si no por su enorme control sobre estos. Es decir, ¡tenías sólo nueve años y poseía la misma habilidad que Toph a los doce! Sin duda alguna sería una fuerte maestra cuando creciera.

* * *

Luego de aquel espectáculo, Yuuki y Hana decidieron compartir la habitación de la princesa, declarándose mejores amigas al acto.

— ¡Vaya, Yui! Eres muy buena. —halagó Hana sonriendo con dulzura.

—Gracias, Hana, pero algún día seré aún mejor, ¡mejor que mi madre y mi padre! ¡Ya lo verás!

Ambas niñas rieron alegremente.

A pesar de ser como el fuego y el agua, ambas se llevaban bien. Yuuki era pura energía, no conocía la palabra vergüenza y se enfadaba con facilidad, era muy alegre y espontánea, mientras que Hana era una chica tímida y dulce, su carácter retraído y vergonzoso le daban un aire de dulzura muy tierno.

—Esto… Yui… T-tu hermano…

— ¿Hermano? —los grandes ojos de Yuuki estaban repletos de confusión. — ¿Cuál de los dos, Ren o Zenya?

—R-R-R-R-Ren… ¿C-cómo es? —preguntó Hana con su voz teñida de vergüenza. Estaba roja cuál tomate, dándole pistas rápidamente a Yuuki sobre el asunto.

Esta sonrió malévolamente.

—Así que… con que Ren, ¿eh? —susurró insinuante.

— ¡No es lo que crees!

* * *

Una semana había pasado, ambas familias se habían conocido, los antiguos amigos se pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado con sus respectivas vidas y comentaron sobre sus demás conocidos.

Katara aprovechó ese tiempo para evaluar las habilidades de la hija menor de Aang, descubriendo asombrada que, efectivamente, si podía curar con el aire-control.

Yuuki y Hana se habían unido notablemente, más que nada por la igualdad de edades; a Yuuki le divertía molestar a Hana con su hermano, por la reacción exageradamente vergonzosa de su amiga. Iroh y ella…. pues, ese era otro cuento, una rivalidad y antipatía inverosímil se había desarrollado entre ambos, ya que además que ninguno tenía mucha paciencia, la energía e impulsividad de Yuuki le molestaban de sobremanera al joven maestro fuego, ¡No pasaba un día sin que discutieran!

Con los gemelos se llevaba muy bien, el gusto por las travesuras era algo que compartían.

Pero al final de aquel día, Toph y Aang ya llamaban a sus hijos, anunciando que era hora de irse.

Aang se alejó un poco de todos y llamó a Yuuki. Tenía una importante noticia que darle.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó un poco triste la niña, no quería dejar a Hana.

—Cielo… Tu mamá y yo hemos decidido dejarte a cargo de Katara para que aprendas a dominar tu curación. —anunció, con tristeza disimulada. La chica abrió sus ojos de sobremanera.

— ¿E-En serio? ¿Me dejarían? —un ruego encubierto se oía de sus labios. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes pero emocionados. —P-Pero… los extrañaría mucho… estaría sola…

Aang sonrió enternecido. Se agachó y la abrazó, sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se movía a causa de los silenciosos sollozos —Yuuki insistía en que llorar era de niñitas débiles—.

—Nunca estarás sola, pequeña. Además, puedes quedarte con Lu. —añadió intentando animarla. Lu era un pequeño hurón de tierra, la mascota de la chica. —Vamos, no llores, princesa, no me gusta verte así.

— ¡No estoy llorando! —replicó ella con un tierno puchero. —De acuerdo, papá, me quedaré, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—4 años.

Aang no la miraba, no quería ver la mirada asustada de su hija.

—N-no importa… —escuchó como hablaba en voz baja y retraída. Yuuki no quería que su padre pensara que era una miedosa. Le demostraría que podía ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. —Me quedaré… ¡Y me haré fuerte!

El avatar sonrió.

Tras una dolorosa despedida, finalmente partieron de vuelta a la ciudad capital.

—Estaremos contigo, Yuuki. —reconfortó Katara, a su lado. La pequeña solo asintió.

Y dejó caer una única lágrima por su mejilla.

"_Seré fuerte, papá…"_

* * *

¿Y~..? ¿Que les pareció?

¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Caca?

Espero que no -.-' Dejen sus opiniones ^^

.

.

.

Elyan, fuera.

.

.

.


End file.
